SMUT MA Arrow: Oliver and Felicity First Love Making Scene
by Emmyhg
Summary: This is an extension of Felicity and Oliver's first love making scene from Season 3 Episode 20 "The Fallen" written from Felicity's internal perspective. For Mature Adults only! Characters and story belong to the creators of the Arrow Series.
1. Chapter 1

Mature audience. This scene is from the show Arrow. The characters and the content credited to the creators of the Arrow series, I am merely a fan just playing out the scene in further detail. Pretty smutty but not super detailed though there is some rough language.

"...Just like I know how leaving you here is going to destroy me. I don't regret a single moment...and you shouldn't either. You have done so much. You have saved so many people's lives and you have changed so many for the better. Including mine. Knowing you have changed my life. You opened up my heart in a way I didn't even know was possible. I love you."

Oliver reaches up and gently slides the pair of glasses off my face. He leans in and our lips meet. I slide my hand up to feel his scruffy jaw and I throw myself into this kiss. Every time we've allowed ourselves to do this before, I always had to hold back. I was terrified of what loving Oliver would mean for us. Our work that we do, our friendship...but now. With the thought of having to leave him behind to become this "Heir to the Demon", my only thoughts are A. no fucking way can I let him go. and B. no way are we not doing this.

My mind works a million miles a minute as I stand and shrug off my jacket. I'm working out a plan for how to get us out of here. However...this thinking process is proving difficult. How the hell do we escape intact? Obviously it's going to have to come from me, and it's probably going to have to be done after this….sex. Love making. Ya, that thing I've wanted to do with Ollie ever since my babbling brain realized he was a smoking hottie in that picture I saw in Walter's office years ago…

Oliver lifts his shirt off to reveal the scarred body beneath, but in the dim candlelight, his skin is almost as pale and unsavaged as mine. And hot damn is he a beautiful specimen...He lifts my shirt up and HOLY SHIT I'M SHIRTLESS IN FRONT OF OLIVER.

Ok, keeping the internal babble under control is key to getting a plan to come to mind for how to get the hell out of here so I don't have to give up this incredible man. He kisses me and effectively distracts my mind for a moment as he cups his hand under my butt and lifts me up. He walks us towards the bed and I'm momentarily lost in the moment as he lowers himself down to the bed and falls back with me straddling his hips. I feel his chest and lean down to kiss him.

He shifts us up into a sitting position and I run my fingers through his hair. Before I know it I'm completely abandoning all babble-thought and I feel confident and strong. I reach back and unclasp my bra, revealing myself to Oliver. His fingers glide across my back, igniting a fiery chill and unleashing a rash of goosebumps across my entire body. Ollie shifts again and supports my weight as he moves to be on top. He's kissing me, kissing my neck...Oh lord he is too good. I gasp as I feel his gentle but insistent mouth on the sweet spot of my collar bone. I pull his face back to mine, and it hits me.

I had sneaked some kind of substance from that witch doctor who was presiding over Thea's resurrection...I could probably bet that it's something that can help me douse Oliver so that I get get Dig and Merlyn to help me get him out. That's it! Perfect! I just have to mix it in with some kind of drink and get him to take it…

However, at the moment, that's going to have to wait. I've wanted this for so long now, I _need_ to do this. My mind finally shuts up and my body takes over.

I reach down to undo his belt and pull down his pants. He quickly follows suit and before I know it, I'm completely bare to him. I would have thought I would feel shy to him like this, but the action feels so right. I pull him down to me and we melt together so thoroughly, it's as if we were two puzzle pieces fit together.

I look deep into his blues and gasp as he enters me. He's careful not to push too hard too quickly. I'm tight. I've only been with Ray once and before him I hadn't been with anyone since my MIT days. I'm grateful that Oliver has the instinct to not rush this. He languishes in his rhythm, and I meet his pattern perfectly.

We build to the climax slowly but powerfully. It's almost to the point where it is too much to bear. I pull my mouth away from his and slowly work my way down his neck to his shoulder. I'm going to need a place to muffle my cries as we build, faster and faster. He cups my breast, pinching just perfectly and before I know it, we're both crying out in pure bliss, his hips rolling into me in the most delicious sensation I've ever experienced.

Fuck you Ra's Al Ghul. This man is mine, and I'm going to make damn sure he's not left behind!


	2. Chapter 2

So to summarize this appropriately, this is written from Felicity Smoke's perspective. It alternates between her memory of the love making scene in more detail from chapter 1 and the present, I tried to help by _italicizing_ the memory perspectives. This is a continuance of the love making scene in Nanda Parbat. It's super MA, so kidos stay out. The characters belong to the makers of the show/DC comics!

********************************************************************************************************

Oliver falls asleep with my head propped on his chest. I must have dozed a couple times but I can't completely fall asleep as he has. I'm too busy finishing up my plan...and remembering. It's like, the best thing about sex is the cuddling afterwards, and reliving the memory of it. And I have a great freaking memory...it's like practically photographic. Which is of course why I'm such a _nerd,_ but what the hell. It's like...I never thought this was really legit gonna happen. I am like, no where near Oliver's league, but here we are…

The way he could handle everything was unbelievable! Obviously the man's had experience and my thought babble clearly has had a few instances where I imagined who else he's been with...Laurel, Sarah, that god awful CEO bitch lady. Thank god that was only a one time thing...how many before me though? That's 3...and that Shaddo woman he was on Lian Yu with. Ok so extrapolate beyond that and imagine how many before the Island…

Oh my god am I turning into a psycho bitch?! It doens't effing matter how many women he's been with. He's mine. Obviously. I trail a couple fingers along his ribs across his body. He squirms in his sleep adorably and I get a rush of memories from the last couple hours.

 _After the first orgasm, which we somehow managed to achieve at the same time, Ollie wanted to treat me to at least two more. He couldn't do more than one at the time but he insisted before he wound up falling asleep that I get more. And I guess women are that kind of awesome where they can have more than one at a time… Sweet, at least I can beat him at one thing. Other than tech obviously._

 _He'd worked his way down my body and before I knew it, he was lightly sucking my clitoris and perfectly working my G-spot. Before my body had had a chance to slow down, it was ramping back up for another round of pleasure._ Though his manhood had be incredibly powerful over me, kind of huge but just rightly so, his fingers were like a miracle worker. Or Mirikuru worker...ha.

Wow ok thought babble, back to the memory. I let my hand trail down his stomach and tickle along the happy trail down...down...down.

 _Back in memory land, I was being treated to the most incredible eating out process where I couldn't get enough of his mouth or fingers. I had gasped as a second finger and then a third found their way into me. The pressure of his mouth and the sensation of his tongue, the rhythm of his fingers curling "come hither" led to the oddest sensation._

" _Ollie, no! I can't...I can't do this! What is this, you're trying to make me squirt right?! Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!"_

 _He peeked up at me, a grin playing across his cute mouth as he kept the "come hither" motion going with his fingers. My old MIT boyfriend had wanted to try this with me but I had not been interested at the time._

Now though...wow. Just. Holy shit, just remembering what we did was making me wet again! I lightly run a finger across him and realize he's hard again. Still sleeping though...hmmm…..might have to wake him up again. We only have tonight before this god damn plan has to be carried out so that he doesn't have to stick around to become the next Demon Head. And who knows, after knocking him out I am only able to pray that he will forgive me.

I curl my hand around his member and start to gently coax him, both out of his sleep and into a great hard on. In fact...maybe I can do a better job of that if I just...scooch my leg up and over annnnd ah! Perfect. I straddle him and let my moistened lady parts do the job. I rub myself along his length and he moans in his sleep, his eyes rolling, just starting to come awake.

I lean down and my breasts brush against his pecks, my nipples hardening at the sensation. I trail a bunch of nibbles along his shoulder and up to his neck. He moans again, this time more loudly. He's come awake now and with consciousness comes fervor. He pulls my face up to his, looks me in the eye and then pulls my mouth to his. His hot breath warms my lips and his tongue meets mine insistently. He sucks and pulls it into his mouth and within seconds the obvious rhythm he's picked up is mirrored by our lower bodies. We grind into each other, teasing and coaxing. One of his big hands takes hold of my left him, the other my right breast. He teases the nipple untile it's unbearable, and suddenly, I can't fucking take it anymore, he needs to be inside of me! I break away to sit upright, position myself so that his cock is in the right spot, and then boom! There he is. All is right with the world as he fills me up and we are joined together in a perfect union as we rock and roll. He pushes himself up so that he can wrap his arms around me and he can control the movement for a bit. He drives into me deeply and I throw my head back, gasping for air. I'm sooooo close but I can't do it yet. I need him to cum with me.

He pulls one of my nipples into his mouth and expertly flicks his tongue, one arm around my back to keep the rocking going, the other coming around to the front. He rubs my clit in successively harder circles and I moan in deep pleasure as his throbbing dick pulsates inside of me. He pulls his head back from my breast and reaches his mouth up to mine. I wrap my arms around his neck and we finally reach climax together, our mouths catching each others' moans of pleasure...


End file.
